The Return of the Ipswich Brothers
by xxElenaGilbertxx
Summary: Covenant 2. Marie Swallow has arrived to Spenser. She starts a relationship with Reid, but is she all that she seems? with Chace still alive and the group finding there is a sixth brother, what will happen at Spenser this year? Please R&R x
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, a new one x **

**Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own any characters sadly...**

_Chapter 1_

_Sarah was worried._

_Pogue and Kate were out of hospital, her relationship with Caleb was strong but something was niggling at the back of her mind. Chace was still out there; even with no powers he was still dangerous. She was lying on her bed, blonde curls swirling on her pillow. Kate came out of the bathroom, her skin was now her usual chocolate colour, she was wearing a white cocktail dress that suited the colour of her skin._

"_Sarah! You're not even dressed yet! Being your boyfriend's party, you would think you would be ready first!" Kate pulled Sarah up and shoved her in the bathroom, throwing one of her dresses in with her. "Get ready now! Pogue is picking us up in 10 minutes." She closed the doors behind her. Sarah giggled at her friend anxiety, stripping off, she wiggled into the pink strapless dress, Kate had given to her._

_Pogue, Tyler, Kate and Reid were planning a surprise birthday/ascending party as he didn't really have one last week with the fight with Chace and the death of his father. Kate opened the door as Sarah was putting on the last of her makeup. "Ready?"_

"_Yes." Sarah walked out, she was beautiful, she left her hair down and she had a pendent on that was given to her by her mom. They walked out into the corridor and walked to the big oak doors that led outside. They stepped down two stairs when two people blocked their way._

"_Now where are you two going?"_

_It was Aaron and Kira, "We are going out." Replied Kate and she barged past, grapping on to Sarah's arm they carried on down the steps leaving Aaron and Kira smirking behind them. Pogue had bought a Mercedes when he got out of the hospital, he couldn't be bothered buying another motorcycle. They got in the car, Pogue gave Kate a long kiss, making Sarah sigh knowing her kiss with Caleb will be just as good._

_They arrived at the restaurant where Caleb was sitting down with his mother. "Surprise!" They all shouted, Caleb turned around in his seat and gave a massive smile as he saw all the people he loved most in the world. He stood up and took Sarah into his arms and gave her a full on kiss that lasted for a while. "Get a room!" shouted Reid from behind them. "Ewwww." He took a seat next to Caleb's mom. "Hello Mrs Danvers, how are you doing on this perfect evening?"_

_Caleb turned around, "Reid, don't talk to my mother like that!"_

_Reid was about to say something when Mrs Danvers spoke up. "Caleb it's only a bit of fun. Sit down."_

_Caleb sat down and so did the others, they all ordered and they had a fabulous time._

_When the evening finished, they all walked back to their cars. Well most of them did, Reid and Tyler were slightly drunk__**. **__Caleb, Sarah and Mrs Danvers went into Caleb's car, Caleb was going to drop off his mother and then take Sarah back to Spenser._

_As they arrived at Spenser, Caleb took Sarah into his arms, "thank you soo much Sarah. I love you." He said against her lips._

"_I love you too Caleb." Sarah said as she leaned closer to him as she could. Caleb deepened the kiss, sliding his hand further up her thigh, Sarah took this chance by putting her hand underneath his shirt and onto his highly defined abs. Caleb groaned and at this point Sarah remembered where she was, she didn't want her first time in a car. Maybe next time._

_Sarah carefully took herself off from Caleb, "I've got to go. Love you." She gave him another kiss and got out of the car, she took the stairs two at a time, when she arrived at the door, she turned back and blew Caleb a kiss. Little did they know their world would be turned upside down._


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya read and review**

**Dc: I do not own any characters except for some.**

_Chapter 2_

_Caleb woke up with a start, sweat poured over his body. He looked around his once dark bedroom that had now seemed to have lightened since his father had died. He got up with a stretch and looked over at his clock. It read 7:50. He was late. _

_He had no time for a shower so he rushed on some clothes that clashed dramatically, and ran out of the door, he was even too late to say goodbye to his mother. He got into the car and sniffed his car's essence with still had the sweet smell of Sarah from last night. He turned on the ignition, pushed down on the accelerator and he was off to Spenser. _

_He arrived and parked in his usual spot underneath the famous oak tree that had been planted when the school had first started. He quickly got out of the car, got out his bag and as he turned round he bumped into someone. The person was a girl who had brown hair down to her waist, she had magnificent blue eyes and she was beautiful. Not as beautiful then Sarah but just as good. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't put a name to the face. _

"_I'm sorry. I was late and ..." Caleb started babbling, and he just couldn't stop until the girl interrupted him._

"_Oh, it's Ok. I'm new here can you show me where H15 is please. My names Marie Swallow by the way." Marie put her hand out in front of her and Caleb shook it._

"_Of course, that's where I'm heading now as a matter of fact, my name is Caleb Danvers." _

_Marie giggled, "I've heard of you! The famous swimmer, are you not?" _

"_Yes I am." Caleb smiled at Marie, just as Sarah came into view._

"_Caleb. Who is this?" Sarah placed her arm around Caleb's waist and planted a kiss on Caleb's cheek. _

"_Sarah, this is Marie Swallow, Marie this is my beautiful girlfriend Sarah Wenham." _

"_Hello Sarah, nice to meet you." Again Marie placed her hand before her hoping that Sarah would take it, but she did not._

"_Come on Caleb we've got to show everyone are lovely new friend." Sarah gave a sweet smile to Caleb and also Marie and pulled Caleb to H15. Caleb didn't know what the matter was with Sarah but he kept quiet and caught up step with here. They arrived at H15 in no time, everyone was waiting outside the door for them. _

"_Where have you been Caleb?" Pogue said as the group of three joined the others._

"_I got up late." Caleb changed the subject quickly as he didn't want the boys to know that he was scared of a nightmare. "Everyone, I would like you to meet Marie Swallow, Marie this long haired fellow is Pogue Parry, please don't ask where we got the name from, this is Kate, Pogue's girlfriend, the Blondie is Reid Garwin, be careful of him though, and this is Tyler Simms."_

_Everyone said their hellos as they entered the classroom._

_At lunch they were all in the rec room, talking about their plans for the upcoming half term. _

"_So what are you doing Marie?" Reid asked her, Reid had a weird feeling inside him, every time he looked at Marie his heart skipped a beat. She was everything he could ask for in girl, beautiful but not in a Kira way, nice but still mischievous, smart but not a geek. He liked her, he realised, he really really liked her._

"_I'm going back to California to see my grandparents, but in the last five days of the holiday I am here doing nothing." She smiled at Reid, he was the perfect boy for her. She really liked him, bad boy or not she was going to get him._

_Miles away._

_Chace hated the fact that he was now powerless, but he was going to change that very soon. He laughed, everything will come to plan when the time is right he told himself as he fell into another deep sleep. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Reid and the boys were playing pool in the Rec room, when Marie walked in, her brown hair was up in a ponytail, she had a white top that stopped just underneath her breasts show it showed most of her belly and she had a mini skirt on. Reid stopped as he noticed her, he walked over to her and took her hand. He pulled her to a vacant table and they both sat down._

"_Marie, I would like to ask something." Reid said staring at his hands on the table._

_Marie leaned over and blew on his nose. "What is it?"_

"_Um," Reid looked up, but just as he was about to say the rest, the boys stopped playing pool and sat down on the other chairs._

"_Reid, so why did you leave us?"_

"_Have you seen the soccer lately?"_

_Reid was bombarded with questions and he answered them fully until it was time to leave. Marie was happy that Reid was talking to his friends but he never told her what he wanted to tell her. _

_They all walked out of the rec room but the others walked ahead while Reid and Marie walked behind._

"_So what did you want to ask me?" Marie asked._

"_Um, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"_

"_Um, yeah sure, well this is my stop. Pick me up at 7." Marie planted a kiss on Reid's cheek and left him standing outside the girl's dorm. _

_Reid and Marie were in the car driving to the nearest restaurant, Kayla's. Reid looked over to his date, she was beautiful, brown hair over her shoulders and she was wearing a one shoulder blue dress. He was just wearing a plain white shirt and jeans, nothing fancy like hers. They arrived and got a table, they ordered their meals and drinks and they got into a conversion._

"_So what do you like?" Reid asked placing his head on to his hands_

"_Um, I like romance movies and books, I don't like sport, I love animals but I don't like snakes. You.?"  
_

"_Well, I hate romance movies and books, I love sport, I hate animals but I love snakes. We're a great couple aren't we?"_

"_You're calling us a couple now. I like that." Marie smiled and leaned over, gave Reid a small kiss on the lips and leaned her forehead on his. "I really like you Reid. Even though I am quiet and I am nothing like you."_

_Reid smiled, there food came and they quickly ate, Reid paid the bill and they got back in the car. He sped down the road until he got to Spenser. _

_They both stumbled out the car, kissing they tripped up the stairs and smashed into the doors. Reid got his hand around Marie and fumbled with the doorknob. The door swung open, the stopped for a breath and Marie lead Reid to her bedroom. And you know what happens next... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_A week had passed at Spenser, Reid and Marie's relationship was going strong, Sarah's hatred for Marie got worse and Pogue and Kate had broken up again. _

_Walking to the bar, Marie asked for a coke and rum and sat down at the closest barstool. The barman passed it too her she muttered a thanks and took a sip. The rum felt strong against her raw throat. She laid her head against the counter, when someone tapped her on the shoulder._

"_Hey there beautiful, what's up with you?" Marie turned and gave a big smile, thinking it was Reid, but the guy behind her was not him. She had seen him around Spenser but she never caught the name. He had brown curly hair and he was stunning. But he was not Reid. The boy took the seat next to her. "My name is Aaron, I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" he turned to the barman, "I'll have a Zombie please, thanks Blake." _

"_I arrived last week, my names Marie." she gave Aaron a sweet smile and gulped her drink down. "Another one please." _

"_Do want to go out sometime? I'm very courteous." Aaron winked and smiled to show all of his teeth. _

"_No thanks, I've got a boyfriend" She stood up and paid the bill, leaving her untouched drink and started to walk away from the bar. She didn't get very far as Aaron pulled her back._

"_Who? Because I'm the only one who is good for any girls in Spenser." Aaron's face was now hard, he had never been rejected by anyone and he was going to make sure it never ever happened._

"_Reid Garwin." Marie tried to get out of Aaron's grasp but he was too strong. _

"_Garwin, him? He is weak." Aaron's eyes were hard and they had turned black. Marie screamed. Around her the bar was in chaos, bar stools whirled around the room and hit glasses and people. Marie struggled and squirmed, trying to get out from this Monster's grasp. _

"_Marie" Reid came through, his eyes were also black, Aaron rocketed back and hit the counter but his grasp didn't let go so Marie went with him. She hit her head hard on something and passed out, everything was black and calm._

_Marie opened her eyes slowly, she was back in her dorm and Kate and Sarah were over her. "You OK?" Kate asked, pumping up the pillows behind Marie's head. _

"_I'm fine. What happened?" she asked, pulling her head up, but pain rushed up her head. "Ow." she placed her hand behind her head and pressed her scalp gently. Pain came quickly obviously she had bruised herself when she hit the counter._

"_Um, Aaron was bothering you and Reid punched him, but you got in the way."_

"_But chairs were flying all over the place, and Aaron's and Reid's eyes were black?"_

"_Well, you gulped down the drink, which made the alcohol stronger, so you were a bit drunk maybe you were hallucinating?"_

"_Maybe." Marie slowly got out of her bed and went to the door. "I need to see Reid." The two girls behind here stood in place and started chatting between themselves. Marie opened the door and heard Reid's and Calebs voices around the corner._

"_I swear, Aaron is on of us. He had black eyes and everything. He was making the chairs flipping fly, how could that happen on its own?" Reid's voice was loud, Marie kept her back to the wall, edging closer to the corner._

"_Maybe. But there were only five of us and the first born son got the powers. This doesn't make sense. We need to call a meeting. Meet at usual place, 6 o'clock tonight, everything will be set up, tell the others." Marie turned her head round the corner, she saw the back of Caleb's body walking away and Reid entering his dorm. Something was not right but she had to do a term paper by tomorrow so this problem would have to be found out another day. _


	5. Chapter 5

Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Tyler were sitting around the circle; candles flicked making shadows appear on the stone walls. The Book of Damnation hovering over the cross on the floor. _Reid was flicking through the pages with his mind as Caleb didn't to succumb to the power._ _"There's nothing in here!" _ _"Reid. Are you sure you saw Aaron's eyes turn black?" Caleb asked._ _"Yes I did! I'm not mad! Ask Marie she saw it!" _ _"Reid calm down." Pogue said calmly tapping his fingers on his phone. A mighty crash rocketed off the walls and everyone looked at Reid, as the norm, his eyes were angry and filled with power; his chair knocked on its floor. _ _"Don't you fucking tell me to calm down Parry!" Reid shouted and he walked to Pogue; his eyes turning golden._ _Caleb and Tyler rushed to Reid and grabbed him before he could do any damage."Let's ask Mom, maybe she will know." Caleb suggested making Reid calm down as he realised his most trusted mate believed him._ _***_ _Marie walked softly but quickly to a crevice in the wall when she heard the boys had finished with their weird conversation in the midst of candles and a hovering looking book, she must have got concussion from that counter. When she heard the boys get to the top, she fell and the second time that day the blackness took her._ _***_ _At the top the boys spotted another car parked slightly further down the road. Reid noticed it was Marie's car and rushed back into the caves maw, running down he noticed her white converses peeking out from his hide and seek place. "Guys she's in here! Help me!" And what he knew would happen the 3 other musketeers came to the rescue._ _*** _ _Marie woke up to find herself on a couch in a strange room with 4 faces looking down on her._ _"Marie, are you OK? You gave me a scare there." Reid asked placing a wet towel on her forehead._ _"I'm fine, where are we?"_ _"We're at Caleb's place. Did you hear anything when you followed us?"_ _"Yes. What the hell were you talking about and what the fuck was that hovering book?"_ _"I'll explain later, Marie but now Caleb's mom has got something important to tell us." And at that moment to women in question walked in._ _"Hello hun. Are you OK?". She asked; her newly cut bob swishing as she walked. _ _"I'm fine thank you Mrs Danvers."_ _"Call me Evelyn please. If your going out with one of our boys, your family."_ _"Thank you Mrs ... Um Evelyn." _ _"Mom can you tell us now?" Caleb asked impatiently._ _"Sure." Evelyn sat down on her armchair, whiskey in hand. "Well, here goes, your dad wasn't a single child."_ _"What! How can that happen? We can only have one!". Caleb exclaimed._ _"Let me explain. Your father was a twin. Grandmother Anne had twin boys and because of this the power got spread between them. There was William, your father had Charles, your uncle. Anyway when they were 8, their house got burgled and Charles was kidnapped. No one knew if he was alive or dead until now."_ _"A year ago we got a letter from Charles, saying how angry and disappointed that his family gave up on him and didn't try to save him when he was under their noses. The kidnapper was their gardner who couldn't have children and had a fascination in Charles, so she took him. Anyway he said he had a son who was the same age as you and goes to the same school. He said he would take over us due to what we had done. The boys name."_ _She gave a dramatic pause. Everyone was on the end of their seats._ _"Aaron." _

_**A/N** **Hope you enjoyed it, what do you think? Aaron is Caleb's cousin! Love Maddy xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_Sarah got up when she heard a knock on the door. Marie wasn't back yet but she had a key, so couldn't be here. It was midnight for gods sake, who the hell would be up at this late hour.  
She wearily walked to the door, trying not to disturb Kate in her heavy slumber. With one tug the door opened to find Caleb slouch ed on the door frame, his black hair tussled and his eyes puffy red like he had been crying or he had no sleep in days, maybe even weeks._

"Caleb? What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just want to see you, that's all." He gave a weak smile and like a sloth he walked to her bed and collapsed. Sarah followed him, hesitating on sitting on the bed next to him she walked into the bathroom, wet a toilet roll and walked back to the now sleeping boy on the bed. She gently placed the wet towel on his forehead before laying next to him and closing her eyes to join her boyfriend in the darkness.

***  
Caleb woke up and stretched until a sudden crash and yelp interrupted his yawn.

"Caleb!"

"Sarah? What are you doing in my room?" He exclaimed as he helped her up from her splayed position on the floor, he then remembered last night when a girly giggle came from the other side of the room.

"Its ours stupid, what you doing here?" Giggled Kate, her black hair up in a messy bun and her brown eyes sparkling.

"I wanted to talk to Sarah but I must have fallen asleep. I really need a shower and a change of clothes, I'll book a table at the new restaurant and I'll talk to you then Sarah.". He gave a Sarah a soft lingering kiss and murmured, "Don't worry, everythings fine." He turned and left the room, the door clicking behind him.

"That was odd, what time did he get in?" Kate asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"About 2 ish." Sarah replied, brushing her golden locks into a smooth ponytail. She looked around their messy dorm to find someone still missing. "Where is Marie?"

"Probably with Reid, you know how they are." Giggled Kate.

"He's only known her for what? Two months? And he's already shagging her." Sarah sneered.

"Jealous are we Sarah." Teased Kate. "Bathrooms free."

"No." Retorted Sarah. " I don't trust her that's all, she reminds me of someone but I can't remember who and he wasn't good."

"Don't get so paranoid Sarah, don't forget you've got a date with Caleb soon." Kate sighed, packing her bag with clothes and necessities.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to Mums for the weekend, she wants to meet Pogue."

"I hope that goes well, Kate." Sarah smiled. "Want any help?"

"No, I'm all set. See you late on Sunday." The two friends hugged each other and said goodbye.

***  
Caleb entered the Emerald Palace with a tight look on his face. He had just found out that he was related to that bastard Aaron. How could his father, and especially his mother, keep that secret from him. He should have known all along, Aaron's eyes was the same unique colour as his father and him, it showed the Danvers blood. The Maitree un dee (?) Asked for his name and he replied.

"Oh, your date has already arrived Mr Danvers! This way please." The woman was very enthusiastic, her red haired ponytail swaying as she walked. "Oh, she's already with someone, excuse me." Suddenly her enthusiastic side had gone and a shy personality took its place.

Caleb looked over to where his girlfriend was, she was chatting to someone, her eyes were sparkling but he couldn't see her companion, It must be one of the boys or Marie.  
He walked over and kissed Sarah on the cheek, she jumped in response but smiled up at him. He looked over to see who had taken his seat to find a tall man with brown long hair and a smug look on his face. Aaron.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Snapped Caleb as he stood over Aaron, who stood up to meet Caleb in the eyes.

"I was talking to my friend, Sarah." He turned around and winled at her, Caleb heard her giggle. What was wrong with her?

"Well, you are ruining our date, leave."

"OK, calm down." Aaron left with a laugh and strode away. Caleb sat down, anger in his eyes.

"What were you doing with him, Sarah?" He exclaimed.

"I was talking to him, problem?"

"Yes, there is a problem, what is wrong with you? You hate that son of a bitch the same as I do! How come you suddenly changed your mind!" Caleb nearly shouted, leaning over the table, the scared waiter rushed off with an eep.

"I've never hated him Caleb, what are you talking about?" She spat the word you, " I've always liked Aaron! How dare you insult him like that! I'm leaving, don't follow me!" She got up so fast she shook the table. She walked quickly out of the restaurant. Caleb watched her leave him.

"What has happened to her?" He wondered, putting his head in his hands.  



End file.
